Kangaroo Court
by Onesshotwriter23
Summary: After the kangaroo court of the century K.O now has a father in his life. To the surprise of everyone in the young hero's life it's Professor Venomous. Over the next months K.O is going to have to learn how to accept that his dad is a Villain. He's also going to have to adjust to spending every other weekend with him. One Shot


Disclaimer: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is not my property or my creation. It's owned by Cartoon Network and was created by Ian Jones-Quarterly so please support the original contention creator and owners.

Inspired by a conversation with another writer lovehurts224699 please check out his work!!

K.O sat down on the marble steps with a horrified look. His eyes were glassy and unresponsive even as a familiar face came upward.

A teenage girl with purple hair walked nearby with a number of folders. As Enid approached she began to recognize the boy sitting down on the steps of the alabaster building. The Ninja girl sped up her pace and drew closer to her young friend only to see depression, loss, and a hidden anger boiling beneath all that.

"K.O what happened?! Why are you at the courthouse?! And why are you wearing that get up." She looked closely at him now noticing at K.O's altered appearance.

In addition to grayer skin the young boy now sported wild hair that spiked without any explanation. His sweat bands were gone and in their place was spiked gothic wristbands. Strangely enough his eyeslids were apparently covered in eyeliner.

K.O got up slowly and looked at the young teenage hero dead in eyes and then walked past her. Her mouth gaped in confusion as he walked towards a car with Professor Venomous right next to it. She was about to scream to him to stop or to run away in the opposite direction. That's when Enid felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Carol and Mr. Gar both with tears running down their cheeks.

"Carol what happened?"

"He won the case." The mother whispered to herself in clear shock. "That smug piece of garbage actually won the case."

Enid was only confused by her words and turned towards Mr. Gar for enlightenment. He let out a tired sigh before explaining the situation to his employee.

"Carol was training her kid out in the woods a while back. K.O tapped into something new. It was his father's powers." He shook his head as though he was still experiencing it. "A few days later after things settle down she received a court order to show up in front of a judge regarding K.O's custody. The plaintiff was a Mr. Alan Wayman one of Venomous various alias when dealing with the law."

"What the heck?!" She had never heard of a villain actually targeting a child through the court system. What the heck was his plan?! "Is K.O going to be ok?"

"Enid, please let me continue."

"Sorry.. Go on."

"When we got there Professor Venomous made a compelling case and proved through a DNA analysis that K.O was his son." Gar facepalmed in sheer disgust of the entire situation. "The judge chewed him out, but ultimately awarded him joint custody. Starting today from now on Carol and Venomous are going to exchanging custody of K.O every week."

"Professor Venomous is K.O's father?!"

"Enid."

"Sorry that's just a lot for me to process." She looked at Carol suspiciously. "How exactly do you end up having a child with one of the most dangerous villains on the planet?"

Carol rubbed her temples as she began to put the pieces of her "late" boyfriend's mystery together. "Professor Venomous is a master of a biological engineering. At the time he was still making a name for himself. Venomous wanted to climb up the ranks and fast so he infiltrated POINT using Genetic Appearance modifiers as a level 8 hero named Laserblast."

"He must have gotten his hands on the weapons of the villains we captured and reverse engineered them." Gar pieced it together in a rather horrified tone. "No wonder we would always find more of those guns on the market."

"Then Lazerblast's disappearance wasn't what we thought it was." Carol said as a final revelation dawned on her. " Foxtail was catching on she told me at his funeral that she suspected him of being dirty, but I never believed her."

"Jeez is he going to be ok?" She looked back at K.O who was now in the backseat of Professor Venomous car. He was sitting despondently next to Fink, the villian's minion. In front of the car the villainous mastermind pulled out the keys and put them down in the front cup holder.

The villain was acting oddly he wasn't acting antagoniazing or boastful about this. Instead he seemed to slowly approach K.O and gently rub his scalp to calm him down. K.O looked at him rather taken aback by the fatherly act. Venomous then looked forward into the distance before sighing and stepping out of the car. He walked up the stairs directly towards all three of them. What in the world did this villian want from them now was the general line of their thoughts.

"Carol, Enid, And Mr. Gar would you like to accompany us to Jack and Barry's?"

"What?!" They all shouted in confusion.

"Look I don't want K.O to be scared." Venomous guilty rubbed the back of his head for a moment. "I'm going to take him for some Ice cream." He looked away not looking any of them in the eye. "You can be part of that or not; Enid there's room for you in shotgun if you're interested in going." The villain then walked away leaving a gasping Endi, Gar and an confused Carol.

"I'll go." Enid answered; Venomous turned and she looked into his eyes rather firmly. "Just so you know if you do anything to hurt K.O I'll rip out your soul."

"I'll believe that you'll try." He turned away and continued to his car.

 ** _Moments later..._**

K.O looked at the ice cream rather sick to his stomach. He hadn't picked yet his appetite was rather lessened of late. Venomous then tapped his shoulder trying to get the boy to make up his mind about the treat. In the end the boy caved in and got a plain vanilla with a chocolate shell coating and Oreo crumbles.

"What's wrong."

"Oh gee I don't know my dad's a super villain and he's taking me away from my mom. And everyone's going to look at me weird now that they know my dad's Professor Venomous."

"First of all It's joint custody you will see her by the end of the week. And second no one in the super community knows about this trial. I also had numerous people throw away piles of evidence of my identity into a place so secret and remote no one will ever find it."

"Who'd you have do that. Was it Fink?!" Enid said scathingly. "Is she involved in this?"

"No, don't be ridiculous paperwork disposal is both beneath her skills and degrading to her." He shook his head. "No I had my top men dispose of those files."

"Who?" Carol asked curious for a lead.

"Top Men.."

"Right."

"The point of this was to get K.O to calm down." Venomous sighed rather exasperated with the heroes' suspicious attitudes. "I'm not planning on changing his life in any radical way it's going to be the same as it ever was. However..."

"What?" Carol looked at Venomous with a frown.

"K.O grades should be better than this." He pulled out a thick file that had K.O and Carol to a lesser extent flinching. Venomous poured over the information before closing it with a look of disappointment . "Personally I don't approve of school. I believe it's a waste of time, but if you do participate in it your grades should reflect your intellectual potential."

"K.O isn't like you."

"Nor should he be. That doesn't excuse the serious lacking in his education." Venomous put down his ice cream and began to text someone on his cellphone. "I'm going to be putting him in a tutoring program with someone he's familiar with. Fink has the same instructor."

"Are you serious right now?!" K.O looked at the man who apparently is his father. "This entire stupid court has taken up weeks of my life. I don't know you and this is how we're starting off as father and son?"

"K.- Son you're a skilled fighter who's already advancing faster than your mom at her age." He put his phone away and gave his ex-girlfriend a look of respect. "The thing about supers is that we're exposed to dangerous situations beyond the norm. The heroes who die by the droves are the brutes and the fighters. The ones who live the longest among the fighters are the experienced and clever. But, out of all the heroes the longest lived are not on the battlefield. No they're in the base directing and coordinating strike teams and armi-."

The boy slammed the table with a frustrated grunt and stormed off towards the parking lot. For a second he paused in his tantrum and grabbed his cone before it melted then left. Thus the three adults one teenager and a single child were left to their own devices.

"I messed up."

"Clearly."

"I'm not used to being soft." Venomous admitted begrudgingly. "The world's a dangerous place it will swallow you up and spit you out if you don't get prepared. He's a good kid Carol, but he can't stay that way forever."

"He'll stay that way no matter what!"

"He can't stay innocent forever."

"Both of you shut up don't you hear that?" Enid shouted at both of them.

The entire shop was silent as they heard a large racket in the parking lot. Carol frowned while Venomous looked apprehensive. All five of them ran outside to see KO trashing the cars in an emotional breakdown. The Villian had expected an emotional discharge from his son, but not on this magnitude and certainly not this soon. He looked towards the others seeing the fear growing by the second. Venomous stepped forward blocking the others from intervening.

"I'll handle this."

"The heck you will that's my son!!" Carol yelled insulted by the villain's words. "He needs me."

"Carol you don't know how my powers work." The Villain arrogantly rolled his eyes at the heroes presumptive attitudes. "None of you do. Therefore you can't even begin to understand K.O's. I know how to stop him it's also the only way that isn't lethal to everyone around him."

"What exactly are we dealing within?" Mr. Gar looked towards the destructive child.

"His powers are driven by a berserker state of pure rage and frustration. That aura he's enveloped in drains the energy of any hero who comes into contact with it. That's why I'm the only one who can do this." Venomous pulled off his coat and handed to Fink who looked at him worriedly. "Once he reachs that point he'll only stop until the target of his frustration is obliterated or he tires himself out which ever comes first. It's how my powers developed as a child. And it took me years to focus these powers into a boon for my crimes."

Everyone looked at Professor Venomous with shock at that statement. "Just how much damage did the villain do while mastering his own abilities as a child?" They wondered.

Carol looked at her son as he unleashed an energy blast at nearby vehicle. K.O was getting dangerously close to the road when he let out another blast. "What are you going to do?"

"If either of us go to him we risk our lives." The villain rapidly rubbed his palms together before stopping let the purple energy collect in his right fist. "I'm going to tire him out and get him to transform back into his base form."

"He better be fine."

"He will be."

Professor Venomous stepped forward and began to approach his son. A large debris of broken concrete flew towards his head. His hand moved like a humming bird and with an open palm he smacked the material aside. K.O at last began to notice his father approaching.

"What do you want now dad?!"

"I want you to stop acting like a brat K.O. You're better than this."

"I thought you would approve. Isn't this how you wanted me acting?! Like a villain?!"

"No I don't. Look K.O first of all this is the only ice cream shop Fink likes. And second you're not acting like a villain right now you're acting a petty vandal and I know my kid is better than that!!"

"You don't tell me what to do!!"

"Yes I do. You're six and I'm one of your legal guardians. Now stop it."

"What the heck is he doing?" Carol nearly yelled.

"He's trying to get K.O's full attention. Remember Venomous said K.O won't rest until the focus of his anger is obliterated."

The others turned to the green petite rat girl still licking her cone. She paused for a moment in midlick out of unease at their stares before continuing to eat her treat. After a while she swallowed the cone whole.

"Look K.O's not just angry at my Boss. Right now he's also pretty upset with you as well."

"Why makes you think that?" Enid asked quizzically.

"It's because I lied to him." Carol muttered guilty. She looked towards her son and saw it the frustration, the pent up aggression caused by the lack of a paternal figure. K.O began to pick up speed before jumping upward and slamming into the ground like a wild animal.

The dust settled a few minutes later leaving the stalemate between father and son to continue. Carol was nearly tearing her hair out at being on sidelines, but she saw the results K.O was getting tired slowly and he wasn't harmed at all. It was going slowly, but the villain's plan was working.

Inch by inch punch by punch K.O was slowly getting exhausted. His aura flickered as his body struggled to sustain the power. And then K.O finally stopped he looked up his eyes were no longer angry. Instead K.O just looked like a lost child. Venomous who had often been called one of the world's most dangerous villains stepped forward kneeled and hugged his son.

Carol looked at her ex-boyfriend who was now covered in bruises and hugging a crying K.O. After a while the boy stopped and finally looked up at his father before hugging him back. Her son was amazingly unhurt though clearly exhausted a few minutes later and he had finally succumbed to sleep. Venomous tried to stand up, but after a few seconds the Villian fell to his knees in sheer exhaustion.

She ran towards him even as K.O collapsed his skin turning back to normal. Carol held him up gently stroking him on his head. "I'm sorry. I never knew Lazerblast was a villain, but for years... I should have told you about who I thought your father was. I should've told you sooner K.O." The mother looked towards Venomous who was still standing. Although it was clear from the look of him that he would be recovering from this fight for a few days.

"Geez Silver what the heck did you teach my kid."

She snorted in disgust at herself trying desperately not to laugh hysterically. "The fundamentals something you've clearly been slacking off on for a while." She touched his abdominal region noting that there was a bit more flab than abs.

"Yeah sure. I'll leave him in your hands." Professor Venomous sighed and motioned Fink towards him. As he began to walk away. Their departure was stopped by Carol.

"Just wait a gosh darn second Venomous."

"What is it now."

"You're not leaving K.O's life you entered abruptly and you are going to own up to your responsibilities."

"I never said I was walking out on him." The villain marched up to Carol's face and stared straight into her eyes. "He's clearly exhausted from today and waking up in an unfamiliar environment wouldn't be good for his psyche. I'll see you tomorrow Carol later."

The two finally depearted leaving Carol to her thoughts. She picked up her child and began to carry him away. As Carol made the journey towards home she thought to herself, "Maybe just maybe Lazerblast was more than just a cover for him."

 ** _The next day..._**

K.O looked at his pancakes rathering enjoying the smell of maple syrup. He dug into his right next to Fink who was also enjoying the fluffy goodness. Professor Venomous finished up the last of his breakfast as did Carol. When everyone was finally done the waitress took their plates away leaving them to talk together.

"So how's this going to work?"

"It's simple you go on with your life as it usually goes every other week." Carol surmised. "Boxman attacks the Bodega and you keep defending it from the mayhem caused his robots."

"Although you'll need to keep up appearances while your with me as TKO." Venomous then preempted a question from Carol. " And no that doesn't mean I want him to start committing crimes it means he can't look like his normal form around me or they'll catch on to the situation."

"So what's the story on that boss?" Fink looked at K.O inquisitively wondering what misinformation Venomous would spread about TKO to keep their lives safe and separate. "What lie are you telling to the super hero and villain community? Clone, Evil Twins, or Parallel universe?"

"All of the above." He held a small smirk. "I have a number to of identies throughout the underworld that place me as a reputable source of information on supers. It'll hurt my credibility a little, but the conflicting reports will keep most of the super community both quiet and confused."

"Huh." K.O smiled good naturedly."So life goes on as normal?"

"Same as it ever was." Professor Venomous said with a smile raising a glass of OJ before drinking it dry.

K.O genuinely smiled for the first since custody trials. After all the drama and conflict it looked like things were going to get better. It was slow going, but he had a dad now someone who could teach him about his pros and cons of his powers and help him make it as a hero... or a villain.

Alright that's the end of this story. If you liked it please tell me. If you have any helpful criticism to improve me as a writer feel to give it by PMing all my flaws and how and where to improve my writing..


End file.
